Call Me Maybe?
by madeh18
Summary: Tidak akan lagi Hatano pergi bersama Miyoshi untuk membeli pulsa maupun paket data di konter yang itu. Tidak akan. Miyoshi/Johann. Indonesia AU. [kado ulang tahun untuk Berliana]


**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.**

.

.

.

 **Perhatian** : OoC, Bahasa tidak baku, Garing kek kerupuk, Momen canggung, Indonesia!AU

.

* * *

.

Jadi, pada sore hari yang mendung ini, seseorang tiba-tiba menangkring di jok belakang sepeda motornya sebelum Hatano memutar gas. Meski ia sudah sempat protes dan menyiratkan penolakan, pemuda dengan rambut merah marun itu tak jua turun ataupun melemparkan basa-basi permohonan maaf karena ingin menumpang. Bahkan meminta dengan halus saja tidak.

"Cepetan jalan, No. Paket data sama pulsa gue habis."

Hatano mendecih, tetapi menerima saja dengan lanjut menjalankan sepeda motornya karena cacing-cacing di perut sudah mulai berperang.

 _Lapar, bos._

"Konter yang di mana, Shi?" Hatano berteriak dengan sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri agar suaranya terdengar oleh Miyoshi di belakang.

"Yang seberang Betamart aja."

Hatano hanya mengangguk sebagai respons.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menuntaskan misinya mencari sesuap nasi, Hatano kini menemani Miyoshi ke konter pulsa. Ia jadi ingat bahwa pulsanya sudah sekarat juga. Sekalian saja ia menulis duluan nomornya pada daftar selagi Miyoshi memilih kartu perdana _provider_ mana yang kali ini akan dibeli.

"No, sekalian tulisin nomor gue, beli yang 50 ribu juga."

"Kaga hapal nomor lu, nggak penting." Hatano menggerutu sambil tetap menuliskan nomor Miyoshi yang tersimpan di kontaknya. "Udah noh."

Kini sang penjaga konter berrambut pirang mengisikan pulsa ada masing-masing nomor telepon Hatano dan Miyoshi. Lalu mereka berdua menyerahkan uangnya. Berhubung Miyoshi menyerahkan uang dengan pecahan 100 ribu, sang penjaga konter cukup lama mencari kembalian.

Hanya saja setelah sang penjaga konter memberikan uang kembalian, ia justru mengambil juga kartu perdana yang belum Miyoshi ambil di meja konter.

"Lah? Lah?" Hatano yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan fokus tiba-tiba _speechless_.

Sang penjaga konter seketika itu juga tersadar dan memberikan kembali kartu perdana itu pada Miyoshi. Sebenarnya Miyoshi pun sama tak fokusnya dengan mas-mas pirang ini. Saat menerima uang kembalian, ia sibuk merapikan dan memasukannya ke dalam dompet.

Miyoshi yang baru saja menyadarinya, seketika langsung tersenyum miring. "Mas nggak fokus kenapa? Belum pernah lihat manusia setampan saya ya?"

Kini giliran sang penjaga konter yang tak dapat berkata-kata. Hanya senyum canggung dan gumaman, "ma-maaf ya." yang keluar dari mulut. Entah maksudnya mengakui kalau Miyoshi tampan, atau memang fokusnya sedari tadi belum terkumpul semua.

Hatano memandang jijik kedua pemuda di samping dan hadapannya yang saling bersitatap. Ia mual sekarang. "Maaf mas, dia bukan temen saya. Btw, boleh muntah di selokan sini nggak ya?"

Atensi Miyoshi langsung teralihkan pada kelakuan absurd temannya. "Jijik lo." Bahkan raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat menjadi sedikit kesal.

Masih dengan kecanggungan yang belum sirna, sang penjaga konter menjawab pertanyaan sarkas Hatano, "a-ah maaf. Jangan ya."

"Lo yang menggelikan, pret. Dah lah gue mau balik, mendung banget nih." Hatano lekas mendekati sepeda motornya sambil mengeluarkan kunci.

"Eh, tungguin!" Miyoshi segera menyusul temannya. Namun, sebelumnya ia sempatkan menoleh ke belakang sambil menunjuk daftar nomor pembeli pulsa pada sang penjaga konter. Tak lupa senyum miringnya dan tangan kanan yang memperagakan telepon genggam.

.

 _ **So, Call Me Maybe?**_

.

* * *

.

Sepeninggalan kedua pelanggannya yang barusan pergi, Johann menatap dalam diam nomor terakhir yang tertera dalam daftar nomor para pembeli pulsa. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum simpul. Padahal kini tetesan hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Tentu saja langit semakin gelap, tetapi tidak hatinya.

.

* * *

.

 _\- Halo. Saya Johann, penjaga konter di_ Berlin Cell _. Senang mengenalmu._

 _..._

 _\- Halo, mas. Panggil saja saya, Maki. Salam kenal._

.

 **.selesai.**

.

* * *

.

 **Catatan mbil:**

BAYANGIN NA, YANG MULIA MIYOSHI SENYUM GODA-GODA SAMBIL TANGAN KANANNYA KAYA ORANG LAGI TELEPON GITU LOH, TERUS BILANG, "SO CALL ME MAYBE?"  
((ditemukan seorang mahasiswi tingkat lebih dari akhir mengambang di Sungai Spree akibat menistakan orang yang sudah meninggal))  
[btw, aku baca ini kok najis sendiri ya wkwkw]

..

DAAAN, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KESAYANGANNYA AKU, KAK NANA! *LOVE*

Maaf banget ya aku cuma bisa memberikan recehan ini :")

[Tadinya ingin di-genderbend juga wkwk tapi dengan beberapa pertimbangan nggak jadi. Yawda lah ya anggap saja 'bercanda' kalau harus nggak dilihat berdasarkan sudut pandang BL huehue /maksa /meyakinkandirisendiri]

..

Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
